


Stop

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a sherlockbbc_fic  prompt: John and Sherlock are having sex, but Sherlock can't adjust and asks John to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

John slid in slowly, gasping as Sherlock clenched _hot tight yes_ around him. Sherlock was on his hands and knees in front of John and John could see the tension in his back, taut lines of muscle and stiff spine. John stilled and ran soothing hands along Sherlock’s hips and waist.  
  
“Relax,” John whispered.  
  
Sherlock took a deep shaky breath and slowly let it out.  
  
“That’s it,” John encouraged, pleased to see some of the tension leave Sherlock.  
  
John pushed the rest of the way in, a quiet moan escaping him when his balls came to rest against Sherlock.  
  
“Okay,” John breathed, trying to calm himself, “You ready?”  
  
Sherlock gave a jerky nod. John took a breath and pulled out a bit, then pushed back in, a small thrust to allow Sherlock to get used to the movement. He continued, each cant of hips taking a little longer as he pulled out further each time. Sherlock whimpered quietly and John sped up slightly then, setting an easy rhythm.  
  
“Stop John, I can't, it hurts, please,” Sherlock’s voice was strained.  
  
John stopped immediately, going completely still. Sherlock’s body was completely rigid beneath him, and John’s heart pounded in his chest at the thought of having hurt Sherlock.   
  
_Oh God,_ John thought, _I’ve completely ruined Sherlock’s first time._  
  
“I’m going to pull out now,” John said calmly, amazed at how steady his voice was, “So, I need you to try and relax.”  
  
Impossibly, Sherlock tensed more at that.  
  
“Shhh,” John said softly, stroking Sherlock’s side, “It’s okay, just take deep breaths. Focus on that. Good. Now, I’m going to pull out, it’ll be easier if you push against me.”  
  
“I can’t,” Sherlock gasped and it made John feel sick to think that he had done this. That _he_ had hurt Sherlock.  
  
“Yes you can,” John continued in the same, calm tone of voice, “It’s just like going to the toilet, it’s completely natural. Don’t think about it, your body knows what to do. Okay, here goes.”  
  
John slowly but steadily withdrew, whispering words of support and encouragement as he did. As soon as he was out, Sherlock collapsed to the bed with a groan. John quickly checked the condom for signs of blood, breathing a sigh of relief when there weren’t any. He tugged the condom off and tossed it to the floor, already forgetting about it as he turned his attention to Sherlock.  
  
“Fuck, Sherlock, I’m sorry,” John said, the worry and guilt that he felt now tainting his voice. Sitting next to Sherlock’s prone form, John reached hesitantly for him, hand hovering over, but not touching Sherlock’s back. John wasn’t sure if his touch would be welcome now.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sherlock’s voice was tight, controlled.  
  
John made the decision to place his hand on Sherlock’s back then, attempting to offer comfort. Sherlock relaxed slightly when John began rubbing Sherlock’s back and John was happy to know he’d made the right choice. They stayed like that quietly for a while, Sherlock appearing more at ease with each passing moment.  
  
“I can get you some cream, if you’d like” John eventually said, “It’s usually used for haemorrhoids, but it’ll help with any inflammation and it’s got an anaesthetic in it, if you need it.”   
  
Sherlock looked at John with an unreadable expression, “Thank you, John. That would be… useful.”  
  
John nodded and went to fetch the cream. Coming back into the room, he paused.  
  
“Um,” John began, “Here’s the cream. Do you want me to- Or will you-”  
  
“You may apply it,” Sherlock said.  
  
John knew what a huge sign of trust that was and it soothed the guilt in his mind.  
  
John unscrewed the lid and squirted a bit of the cream onto his index finger, then recapped it and placed it on the bedside table. Kneeling beside Sherlock, John gently parted his bum cheeks. John was happy to see that there was no damage, just some red, inflamed skin. John applied the cream, careful to keep it on the side of doctor, rather than lover.  
  
When John finished he went to wash his hands and returning, he lay down on the bed next to Sherlock, lying on his back. John smiled with Sherlock scooted over to him and flung and arm over John’s waist, resting his head on John’s chest. John hugged Sherlock to him with one arm, the other hand resting over Sherlock’s where it sat on John’s hip.  
  
“Next time” John said, “It’ll be better.”  
  
John felt Sherlock flinch at that and begin to pull away.  
  
“No Sherlock, I didn’t mean- No. I meant that next time I’ll bottom.”  
  
“I don’t want to do that to you,” Sherlock said stiffly.  
  
“You don’t want to fuck me?” John said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.  
  
“No. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t hurt me,” John said, understanding now.  
  
“After what I experienced today,” Sherlock shook his head, “I can’t imagine anyone enjoying that.”  
  
“God, Sherlock, I’m sorry. I just- Look, I’ve had anal sex before, on the receiving end as well as the giving, and it really didn’t hurt for me. It was really great, actually.”  
  
“So I’m… _unusual_ then?”  
  
“No. Anal sex isn’t for everyone. Some people really like it, others don’t. It’s all fine. I mean that, it’s _all_ fine. So if you want to have anal sex, with me bottoming, then that’s perfectly alright with me. If you don’t, then that’s fine too. There’s lots of other stuff we can do. And we’ll only do what you’re comfortable with. What we’re both comfortable with.”  
  
“And,” Sherlock said hesitantly, “you won’t miss having anal sex? Topping I mean.”  
  
“I doubt it,” John began, “I mean, I do like it, but not enough to put you through what you went through tonight.”  
  
“Perhaps you should be with someone who can give you what you want.”  
  
“You’re the only one I want, Sherlock. I’d still want to be with you even if we never had sex, in any of its forms. Look, I don’t think either of us are men of over the top gestures, not counting saving each other’s lives, so I’ll say this: I would wank myself raw, to keep you happy.”  
  
Sherlock cracked a smile at that and it warmed John in a way he’d never properly be able to explain.


End file.
